List of literary magazines
This is a list of English-language literary magazines and journals: periodicals devoted to short fiction, poems, essays, creative nonfiction, book reviews and similar literary endeavors. *This list includes both currently active and historically notable magazines. Magazines that are known to be no longer publishing are shown by 2 dates. If a linked magazine shows only 1 date, then to the best of our knowledge it is currently publishing. *Because the majority are from the United States, country of origin is listed only for those magazines published outside the U.S. *Only those magazines that are exclusively published online are identified as such. 0-9 #''20x20 magazine'' (United Kingdom) #''3:AM Magazine'' (online) #''32 poems'' #''6x6'' A #''Able Muse'' (online) (1999- ) #''The Academy'' (England, 1869-1902) #''The Academy and Literature'' (England, 1902-1916) #''Adam Sanat'' (Turkey) #''AGNI'' #''Agnieszka's Dowry'' (defunct?) #''Ainslee's Magazine'' (1897-1926, 1934-1936) #''Akcent'' (Poland) #''Alaska Quarterly Review (1980- )'' #''Alligator Juniper'' #''The American Mercury'' (1924-1981) #''American Poetry Review (1972- )'' #''The American Review'' #''The American Scholar'' #''American Short Fiction'' #''American Tanka (1996)'' #''Ancient Paths'' #''Angel Exhaust'' (defunct?) #''Antaeus'' (Morocco & United States, 1970-1994) #''Antioch Review'' #''Anything That Moves'' (1990-2002) #''Apalachee Review'' #''Arc Poetry Magazine'' (Canada) #''The Aroostook Review'' #''Ars Interpres'' #''Ascent'' (online) #''Asimov's Science Fiction'' #''Athenaeum'' (UK, 1828-1921) #''The Atlantic Monthly'' #''Australian Book Review'' (Australia) #''Avery Anthology'' B #''Baltimore Review'' #''Bayou'' #''The Bear Deluxe'' #''Beat Scene'' (United Kingdom) #''The Bee'' (England, 1759) # ''Belford's Monthly Magazine'' (Canada, 1876-1878) #''The Believer'' #''Bellevue Literary Review'' #''Bellingham Review'' #''Bentley's Miscellany'' (England, 1836-1868) #''Berkeley Fiction Review'' #''Birth'' (Australia, 1921) #''Black Clock'' #''Black Warrior Review'' #''Blackwood's Magazine'' (Scotland, 1817-1980) #''BLAST'' (England, 1914-1915) #''Blind Date'' #''Blueprintreview'' (online) #''BOMB Magazine'' #''Bookforum'' #''Boston Review'' (1975-) #''Botteghe Oscure'' (Italy, 1948-1960) #''bottle rockets'' #''Boulevard'' #''Briar Cliff Review'' #''Brick'' (Canada) #''Busk'' (Online) C #''Callaloo'' #''Cenobio. Rivista trimestrale di cultura'' #''Cha: An Asian Literary Journal'' #''The Chap-Book'' (1894-1898) #''Chelsea'' #''Chapman Magazine'' #''Chariton Review'' #''Chattahoochee Review'' #''Chelsea (1958-2007) #Chicago Review'' #''Chiron Review'' #''Clarion'' #''Colorado Review'' #''Columbia: A Journal of Literature and Art'' #''Concho River Review'' #''Confrontation'' #''Conjunctions'' #''Cornhill Magazine'' (England, 1860-1975) #''Contrary Magazine'' #''Crazyhorse'' #''Creative Nonfiction'' #''Cricket'' #''The Criterion'' (England, 1922-1939) #''Cutbank'' #''CV2'' (Canada) D #''DDT'' (defunct) #''Denver Quarterly'' #''Descant'' (Canada) #''The Dial'' (1840-1929) #''Dialog'' (Poland) #''The Drouth'' (Scotland) #''Dusie'' (online, Switzerland) E #''Eclectica Magazine'' (online) #''Edinburgh Review'' (UK, 1822-1929) #''The Egoist'' (England, 1914-1919) #Élan #''Emerson Review'' #''The English Review'' (England, 1908-1937) #''Epoch'' #''Esprit'' (France) #''Evergreen Review'' (online) #''Existere'' (Canada) #''Exquisite Corpse'' (online) F #''Fantastyka'' (Poland) #''Fantasy & Science Fiction Magazine'' #''Fence'' #''Fiction'' #''Fiction Fix'' #''Fiction Weekly'' (online) #Fiddleblack (online/print) #''The Fiddlehead'' (Canada, 1945- ) #''Fireweed'' (Canada, defunct?) #''The First Line'' #''The Florida Review'' #''Flyway'' #''Folio'' #''The Formalist'' (1990-2004) #''Forth: Art and Literature of Los Angeles'' #''Fourteen Hills'' #''The Fugitive'' (1922-25) #''Fugue'' G #''Gangway'' (Australia) #''Geist'' (Canada) #''Gentleman's Magazine'' (England, 1731-1922) #''Georgia Review'' #''Georgetown Review'' #''The Gettysburg Review'' #''GHLL (The Green Hills Literary Lantern)'' (online) #''Gigantic'' #''The Glebe'' (1913-1914) #''Glimmer Train'' #''Grain (Canada)'' #''Granta'' (United Kingdom) #''Green Mountains Review'' #''Greensboro Review'' #''Griffith Review'' #''Grub Street'' #''GUD Magazine'' #''Guernica Magazine'' (online) #''Gulf Coast'' #''Gulf Stream Magazine'' #''The GW Review'' H #''Hambone'' #''Harper's Magazine'' #''Harpur Palate'' #''Hart House Review'' (Canada) #''The Harvard Advocate'' #''Harvard Review'' (1992- ) #''Hayden's Ferry Review'' #''Hiram Poetry Review'' #''The Hudson Review'' I #''Icarus, Ireland #Image'' #''Indiana Review'' #''Inkwell'' #''Inner Circle'' #''The Iowa Review'' #''Iton 77,'' Israel J #''Jabberwock Review'' #''Jacket Magazine'' (online) #''James Dickey Review'' K #''The Kenyon Review'' #''Kaurab'' (India) L #''Lake Effect'' #''The Lakeview Review'' (online) #''L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E'' (1978-1981) #''The Lifted Brow'' (Australia) #''Literary Garland'' (Canada, 1838-1851) #''Literary Gazette'' (United Kingdom, 1817-1863) #''Literary Review'' (United Kingdom) #''Literal Latte'' (online) #''Literary Review of Canada'' #''Literatura na Åšwiecie'' (Poland) #''Litklub'' (Russia) #''The Little Review'' (1914-1929) #''Locus Magazine'' #''Loggernaut'' (online) #''London Magazine (England)'' #''The London Mercury '' (England, 1919-1939) #''London Review of Books'' #''Louisiana Literature'' M #''Maayan'' (Israel) #''Macabre Cadaver'' (online) #''Macmillan's Magazine'' (England, 1859-1907) #''Malahat Review'' (Canada) #''Manoa'' #''Margie'' #''The Massachusetts Review'' #''McSweeney's'' #''Meanjin'' (Australia) #''Memewar'' (Canada) #''Michigan Quarterly Review'' #''Mid-American Review'' #''The Minnesota Review'' #''Mir Fantastiki'' (Russia) #''The Missouri Review'' #''Modern Poetry in Translation, England #Modern Review'' (defunct?) #''Monkeybicycle'' #''Moondance Magazine'' (online) #''Muse India'' (online) N #''N+1'' #''Natural Bridge'' #''Narrative Magazine'' (online + anthology) #''The New Age'' (1907-1922, England) #''New American Writing'' #''New Delta Review'' #''The New Criterion'' #''New England Review'' (1978- ) #''The New English Weekly'' (1932-1949, England) #''The New Formalist'' (2001- ) #''The New Islander'' #''New Letters'' #''New South'' #''The Newtowner: An Arts and Literary Magazine'' #''The New York Review of Books'' #''The New Yorker'' #''New York Quarterly'' #''News from the Republic of Letters'' #''Ninth Letter'' #''NOON'' #''North American Review'' #''North Dakota Quarterly'' #''Northern Review '' (Canada, 1945-1956) #''Nouvelle Revue Francaise'' (France) #''Novy Mir'' (Russia) #''Nowe KsiÄ…Å¼ki'' (Poland) #''Nyugat'' (Hungary, defunct?) O #''Odra'' (Poland) #''Ogoniok'' (Russia) #''One Story'' #''One cool word magazine'' (Canada) #''Open City'' #''Opium Magazine'' #''Orion Magazine'' #''Others: A Magazine of the New Verse'' (United States, 1915-1919) #''Other Voices'' #''Overland'' (Australia) #''Owen Wister Review'' #''Oxford American'' #''Oxonian Review'' P #''Parting Gifts'' #''The Paris Review'' (1953-) # Partisan Review (1934-2003) #''Pearl'' #''PEN America'' #''Pen Pusher'' (United Kingdom) #''Perigee: Publication for the Arts'' (online) #''Permafrost'' #''Pertinent'' (Australia) #''Phoebe'' #''Pif Magazine'' (online) #''The Pinch'' #''Planet'' #''Playboy Magazine'' #''Pleiades'' #''Ploughshares'' #''P.N. Review'' (United Kingdom) #''Poetry'' #''Poetry Canada Review'' (Canada, 1979) #''Poetry Ireland Review'' (Ireland) #''Poetry Review'' (United Kingdom) #''Post Road'' | web #''Potomac Review'' #''Puzha Magazine'' ( Malayalam Online, India) #''Prairie Fire'' (Canada) #''Prairie Schooner'' #''Preview'' (Canada, 1942-1945) #''A Public Space'' Q #''Quadrant'' (Australia) #''Quarterly Literary Review Singapore'' (Singapore) #''Quarterly West'' R #''Raritan Quarterly Review'' #''The Reader (magazine)'' (United Kingdom) #''Red Leaves / ç´…è‘‰'' (Australia) #''Reed Magazine'' #''Reedy's Mirror, 1891-? #River Styx Magazine'' #''Roanoke Review'' #''Room of One's Own'' (Canada) S #''St. Nicholas Magazine'' (1873-1940) #''St. Petersburg Review'' #''Salamander'' #''Salmagundi'' #''Saranac Review'' #''The Savoy'' (England, 1896) #''School Magazine'' (Australia) #''Scribner's Magazine'' (1887-1939) #''Scribner's Monthly'' (1870-1881) #''The Seattle Review'' #''Sensitive Skin Magazine'' #''Sewanee Review'' #''Shenandoah'' #''ShinchÅ'' (Japan) #''Skive Magazine'' (Australia) #''Slate'' (Online) #''Smartish Pace'' #''The Smart Set, (1900-1930) #SNReview'' (online) #''Sonora Review'' #''The South Carolina Review'' #''South Dakota Review'' #''Southern Humanities Review'' #''Southern Indiana Review'' #''Southern Literary Messenger'' (1834-1864) #''Southern Review'' #''Southwest Review'' #''The Stinging Fly'' (Ireland) #''StoryQuarterly'' #''storySouth'' #''Straylight Magazine'' #''Subtropics'' #''The Sun Magazine'' #''Swedish Book Review'' (Sweden) #''Sycamore Review'' T #''Talking River Review'' #''Tamarack Review'' (1956-1982, Canada) #''Tampa Review'' #''Tarpaulin Sky'' #''Tar River Poetry'' #''Textsound'' #''The Threepenny Review'' #''Third Coast'' #''Timber Creek Review'' #''The Times Literary Supplement'' #''Tin House'' #''Toasted Cheese'' #''The Transatlantic Review'' (1924) , England #''Triple Canopy'' #''Tulane Review'' #''TriQuarterly'' U #''Underground Voices Magazine'' V #''VarlÄ±k'' (Turkey) #''Vestal Review'' #''Vinduet'' (Norway) #''Virginia Quarterly Review'' #''Voiceworks'' (Australia) W #''The Walrus, Canada #War, Literature & the Arts'' #''Washington Square Review'' #''Weber Studies'' #''West Branch'' #''Westerly'' (Australia) #''Wet Ink'' (Australia) #''Wheelhouse Magazine'' #''Whistling Shade'' #''White Fungus Magazine'' (Taiwan) #''Wilderness House Literary Review'' (online) #''Witness'' #''Word Riot'' (online) #''Workers Write!'' #''World Literature Today'' #''Wormwood'' (United Kingdom) #''The Write Place At the Write Time'' #''Writers' Bloc'' (defunct) (online) #''Writers' Forum'' X #''Xavier Review'' Y #''Yale Review'' #''The Yellow Book'' (1894-1897, England) Z #''Znamya'' (Russia) #''Zoetrope: All-Story'' #''ZYX'' #''Zyzzyva'' No longer published *''Bananas'' (UK, 1975â€“1979) *''The Beau'' (UK, 1981â€“1984) *''Bibelot'' (United States, 1895â€“1914) *''The Bookman'' (United States, 1895â€“1933) *''The Bookman'' (United Kingdom, 1891â€“1934) *''Bordercrossing Berlin'' (defunct) *''CLUTCH'' (United States, 1991â€“1998) *''Contempo'' (United States, 1931â€“1934) *''The Criterion'' (UK, 1922â€“1939) *''The Dome'' (UK, 1897â€“1900) *''The Dublin Magazine'' (Ireland, 1923â€“1958) *''Encounter'' (UK, 1953â€“1991) *''The English Intelligencer'' (UK, 1966â€“1968) *''Grand Street (magazine)'' (United States, 1981â€“2004) *''Horizon (magazine)'' (UK, 1940â€“1949) *''Ireland Today'' (Ireland, 1936â€“1938) *''The Lace Curtain'' (UK, 1969â€“1978) *''The Messenger'' (United States, 1917â€“1928) *''Modern Review'' (UK, 1991â€“1995) *''Moody Street Irregulars'' (United States, 1978â€“1992) *''Nebraska Review'' (United States, 1972â€“2003) *''Nemonymous'' (United Kingdom, 2001â€“2010?) *''New World Writing'' (United States, 1951â€“1964) *''New Yorkshire Writing'' (United Kingdom, 1977â€“1979) *''Nineteenth Century (And After)'' (United Kingdom, 1877â€“1972) *''Nocturnal Submissions'' (Australia, 1991â€“1999) *''Ole' Magazine'' (United States, circa 1966?) *''Old Crow Review'' (United States, 1990â€“2005) *''Optimism Monthly'' (Czech Republic, 1995â€“2009) *''Puck'' (United States, 1990s?) *''The Quiet Feather'' (UK, 2003â€“2007) *''Ramparts'' (United States, 1962â€“1975) *''Revue de Paris'' (France, 1829â€“????) *''San Francisco Review of Books'' (United States, 1975â€“1997) *''Scripsi(Australia, 1981â€“1994) *Shadowed Realms'' (online, 2004â€“2006) *''Story'' (Austria & U.S., 1931â€“2000) *''Tel Quel'' (France, 1960â€“1982) *''Transatlantic Review'' (US / UK, 1959â€“1977) *''Transition'' (France, 1927â€“1938) *''Vedem'' (Czech Republic, 1942â€“1944) *''X'' (United Kingdom, 1959â€“1962) See also * Council of Literary Magazines and Presses * List of art magazines * List of political magazines References *Peter Brooker and Andrew Thacker, "The Oxford critical and cultural history of modernist magazines, Volume One: Britain and Ireland 1880â€“1955" (Oxford University Press. ISBN 978 0 19 921115 9) http://entertainment.timesonline.co.uk/tol/arts_and_entertainment/the_tls/article6864371.ece External links * Duotrope's Digest - Extensive publications list and resources for writers of fiction and poetry. * Every Writer's Resource (ERW): List of Top 50 Literary Magazines * Web del Sol: List of Top 50 Literary Magazines & Metazines * Category:Lists of magazines Category:Literature lists